Reborn (A FireXGray Fic)
by ASilverFlame
Summary: Firestar and Graystripe are reborn, back in the old times in the forest. A time before Bluestar, before Sunstar. Firekit is the eldest of three kits, his mother is called Featherstorm, and his father is called Stoneshine. Graykit was born a moon before him, an only kit, all alone until Firekit and his siblings come into the picture.
1. Prologue: A Second Chance

Prologue:

The cool air swept through a large moor. The half moon was high in the sky, shining brilliantly and providing faint light for three cats to be walking to the sacred Moonpool. A slim, dark gray she-cat led the way, followed by a long-haired grey tom with golden eyes and a slim tom with a fiery pelt.

They soon arrived and the she-cat turned to the two toms and spoke, breaking the silence they had kept, "You two are of the few cats that StarClan has decided to do this to."

"Do what to?" the fiery tom asked.

"A second chance at life."

"A...A second chance!?" Firestar and Graystripe exclaimed in surprise at their old leader. An old looking, wise blue-gray she-cat nodded with a warm smile on her face, "Yes, you and Graystripe will be given a second chance at living, away from a prophecy." she continued. Firestar looked at his leader, "B-But Bluestar, the prophecies...those made me into the strong leader I was...To live without them..."

"So you're saying that without the prophecies you would mean nothing?" Graystripe interrupted. Firestar nodded before Graystripe rolled his eyes, "You're so mouse brained..." he said as he turned his golden gaze back to Bluestar. The she-cat chuckled slightly before looking at Firestar, "You are not nothing, you saved the forest, and the lakeside. You deserve to live a life free from your roots that tied you down at the beginning. So...by the power of StarClan and the ancestors, I name you both, Firekit and Graykit. Graykit will be born a moon before Firekit to Mosspelt and Shrewclaw, warriors of Thunderclan before Sunstar, the leader while I was a kit."

Bluestar took a deep breath and turned her blue gaze to Graystripe's golden one. "I wish you good luck on your journey as a new kit, your path will be as difficult as it was the first time, understood?"

Graystripe nodded, "I completely understand."

Bluestar put her tail to Graystripe's nose and took another deep breath, "One more thing you two...When you are reborn, you will have no memory of your past life, understood?"

Graystripe(Now Graykit) nodded and started fading slowly, until there was nothing left there but the crushed grass he sat on.

Firestar looked at Bluestar, "What about me?"

"I already said, you will be born a moon after Graykit. You will be born with two kin, a sister and a brother. Your father will be Stonestar, the leader at the time, and his mate Featherstorm." she put her tail to Firestar's nose, "You were a great apprentice, warrior and leader, the old ThunderClan will welcome you happily as a brand new kit, goodbye Firekit." she said as Firestar started to fade away as well.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome To ThunderClan Fire

"It's a tom! Oh, Featherstorm he's beautiful!" A soothing male voice echoed through the seemingly huge nursery den. The small kit, bright fiery pelt and dashing green eyes opened them slowly to the world. Bright light engulfed everything, the nameless kit looked around. Five cats were in the den. Two other kits, one black, and one black with white paws; a large tom, and two beautiful she-cats.

The father was smiling down at his mate and his three new, healthy kits, "Featherstorm, my love, what are you going to name them?" he said looking into his mate's beautiful green eyes. Featherstorm was a black she-cat with emerald green eyes, while Stonestar was a grey tom with blue eyes. Two of the three kits inherited the mother's black fur and blue eyes, only one kit was born with no inherited looks except for his mother's green eyes.

Featherstorm smiled at her three kits, "I'll let you name these ones, Stonestar, I named Flowerclaw, remember?" she said with a smile. The kit of fire looked around and saw that the other two kits were closing their eyes, he didn't object. He was the first to see the world! "What is all this...?Who are you...? Who am I...?" The ginger kit looked around eagerly, not noticed by his parents or by the medicine cat.

The tall dark gray tom smiled and nodded, "Oh...Featherstorm...!One of them has his eyes open already!" he said, as if he was flaunting something he had second she cat had amber eyes and was a light brown tabby with darker brown flecks, "That's unusual...Kits usually open their eyes a few days after, never the day of birth...hm...interesting..." she mumbled quietly.

Featherstorm looked at the medicine cat worried, "Sparrowheart! Does that mean something's wrong with my kit?!" The small ginger kit looked up at his mother, confusion shining in his emerald gems of eyes, "Di-d I do someth-ing w-rong?" he stuttered quietly, not knowing if he should be talking or not. His ginger ears were flat against his head and his little tail was curled around him.

Sparrowheart gave a slight giggle, "Not at all," she comforted the fiery kit with her tail before turning her gaze back to Featherstorm, "He's a strong kit. Now...I believe you were naming them?" she asked, turning her gaze to Stonestar.

The leader smiled and looked into his son's green eyes, "Well...This one shall be called...Firekit, his flame colored pelt makes that name an easy choice." he announced proudly. "Firekit...that's my name...? I...I love it!"

"The full black one...the she-cat will be called...Nightkit, her black pelt will help her become a great night hunter...I don't know what to name the second tom..." he said, puzzled.. "You should give him his name." Stonestar said to his mate.

Featherstorm laughed, "Can't you do anything without me," she teased

"I named the first two all on my own!" he retaliated like a kit.

"Fine, I'll give you that one, but...Let's name him..." she licked the top of her kit's heads and mumbled, "How about...Shadekit?" she asked.

"It's a strong name for one of our strong sons." he agreed.

The medicine cat smiled and looked at them, clearing her throat before talking, "You've kitted before Featherstorm, but I'll just remind you to be safe, NO hunting or warrior duties, you have to eat plenty to keep your kits filled with milk." she said.

The queen rolled her eyes, "I know I know I know already!" she exclaimed as she started pulling Firekit close and laying down, slowly falling asleep. Firekit mewled in protest, "Mother, could I go with Father?" he asked as Stonestar walked out of the nursery. Featherstorm gazed into Silverpelt for a few minutes, pondering whether he could or not. "Sure, just don't get under anyone's paws!" she called as Firekit was already out of the nursery. The crescent moon was high in the sky and little white dots painted the navy blue sky. "I-It's huge out here...Does it go on forever...?" he asked himself as he looked up into the air towards StarClan.

There was a lot of dens scattered about, a large fresh-kill pile in the center of the camp, and a hollowed out fallen tree where the elders slept and hung around. The grass was damp and it smelt like rain. Firekit padded around outside the nursery den, observing the wet grass with an intrigued look.

Stonestar was waiting, "Are you coming Firekit, there's someone I'd like you to meet." he told his son with a happy tone. Firekit padded over past a large pile of fresh kill and underneath a large rock with a moss tarp over it. Firekit tried to look inside, but his father's fur blocked his view, "You're going to meet my best friend's only kit, Graykit, alright? I want you two to be friends, since you two will be apprentices together."

"Apprentices?"

"Come on in." Stonestar said, leading his son into his den. The den was nice and cool from the new-leaf warmth. There were three cats in there waiting, a long furred gray kit, a tall white tabby she-cat and a muscular black tom. Firekit padded behind his father, intimidated by the larger cats. "Firekit, I want you to meet Mosspelt, Darkclaw, and Graykit." he introduced.

First the tall she-cat walked up, "It's nice to meet you Firekit, I'm Mosspelt, Graykit's mother." she introduced herself kindly, her voice was smooth and sweet like honey. Next was the scary looking Deputy of ThunderClan. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I am the deputy of ThunderClan and Graykit's father, Darkclaw." The father's voice had a rough, scary tone to his voice.

Lastly a long-furred, light grey kit with golden eyes walked over to him and smiled happily, "Hi Firekit! I'm Graykit!" he introduced himself. Firekit felt his little heart pound as Graykit introduced himself. "Why am I so scared...? I wasn't this nervous with Mosspelt or Darkclaw..." he thought confused, "N-Nice to meet you..." he said shyly, looking down at his paws.

"Want to go play with me?" Graykit asked with a big smile

Firekit looked at the older kit with a confused look, "What's play?" he asked.

"Don't worry, I'll show you! C'mon!" Graykit dashed out of the den and out into the camp.

Firekit gave his father and glance of confusion and Stonestar nudged him out of the den to go play with his new, and first ever friend.


	3. Chapter 2: Playtime

Chapter 2:

Graykit led Firekit to the fresh kill pile and sat down, tail neatly wrapped around his body. He pondered for a moment before speaking up with a cheerful smile, "Let's play leader and deputy!" he announced happily. Firekit was puzzled, he had never played any kind of game before, let alone 'leader and deputy', "W-well...S-sure!" he said, somewhat excited, somewhat nervous, "How do I play?" the flame colored kit added on. Graykit seemed to not of heard the last part and he stood up, acting high and mighty, "By the power of StarClan and my warrior ancestors, I, Graystar, hereby call upon Firepelt to be my new deputy!" he announced with a smile.

Firekit was yet again puzzled, he spoke up to Graykit, "Who's Graystar and Firepelt? I thought Stonestar was leader and Darkclaw was deputy, this game doesn't make much sense..." he mewled, confused. Bees buzzed in the small kit's brain as he tried to figure out the concept of the game. He gave up after a time of rough thinking, "I'm sorry Graykit...I'm not much to play with am I...?" he mewled sadly.

The fake leader smiled and gave a light chuckle before walking over to his deputy, he sat down, "It's a pretending game, get it? We ACT like we're a leader and a deputy." Graykit explained slowly. The long furred kitten looked guilty as he explained it. Guilty for trying to teach a newborn a game just so he can have a friend to play with. "D..Do you understand? If you don't we don't have to play, we could play a different game." he suggested.

"No...It's okay Graystar, I'm ready to be deputy," Firekit played along, smiling as he finally understood the 'complex acting game'. Gray'star' smiled and acted mighty again, "Okay, I've been noticing your fighting skills have been a little...rusty..." he said, meeting Fire'pelt's gaze, "How about we go through some training to get you more prepared." Gray'star' advised.

"How do I do that?" The ginger tom asked, cocking his head to the side.

Gray'star' smiled slyly and charged at his 'deputy', taking him completely by surprise.

The two kits tussled on the ground for a while before Graykit had Firekit on the cold forest ground, pinned. Graykit had his head laying on Firekit's neck, both kittens exhausted, "I win!" Graykit managed. Firekit was mewling in pain underneath Graykit, "Firekit...?" he asked, concerned, "Can you get up? I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so rough with you..." he apologized as he helped his friend up.

As Firekit stood up, blood dripped from the young kit's back. There was a huge blood stain on the back of the ginger's pelt. On the ground was a sharp rock painted with blood. "Dear StarClan!" Graykit exclaimed as he let Firekit lean on him, "I'm so so so sorry..." he mumbled as he looked around. "Here...Let's take you to Featherstorm, she'll know how to fix you..." Graykit said, as he led Firekit to a large, dark den on the far side of the ThunderClan camp.


	4. Chapter 3: Sparrowheart and the kits

Chapter 3

Firekit leaned over onto his best friend's shoulder as he grew dizzy. He mewled in pain, "I-It hurts..." Graystripe smiled softly, "Just relax, we'll be at Sparrowheart''s den soon and she'll help you." he promised

"Who's Sparrowheart?"

"She's ThunderClan medicine cat, she helped your mother kit you." Graykit explained.  
Firekit nodded, pretending he understood, "What's a medicine cat...?" he asked, feeling mouse-brained.

The long furred gray tom laughed a bit, "A medicine cat is a cat who heals people and can talk with StarClan in their dreams...At least...That's what MY mother told me." Graykit shrugged, "Who cares? We're going to be warriors! Not medicine cats! We'll be dashing through the territory hunting and fighting away ShadowClan!" he exclaimed happily as they walked into the medicine cat's den.

Sparrowheart was in the dark corner of her den, organising herbs, berries and remedies. She turned around to greet the two new kits, "Hi Firekit, Graykit! Is anything wro-" she saw the huge blood stain on Firekit's back and dashed over, "What in StarClan's name happened!?" she exclaimed in utter shock. The silver tabby slowly led the blood stained kit to a nest, "Lie here small one..." she purred as she got cobwebs and poppy seeds.

Firekit lied in the moss nest as the pretty silver tabby patched him up, "So...Firekit, what happened?" Sparrowheart asked, wanting to know how the young kit got this hurt so quickly. Firekit turned his green eyes up to the medicine cat, "Well...Me and Graykit were playing Clan Leader and Deputy...and when we were wrestling for fun, I landed on a sharp rock by the fresh kill pile...When I landed it hurt...a lot..." he mewled; still in a bit of pain. Sparrowheart nodded with a smile and fed him some poppy seeds, two of them. "This will get you to sleep, stay in my den for the night, then you can start sleeping in the nursery, understand?" Firekit simply nodded as he closed his emerald green eyes.

As the ginger kit slept Sparrowheart turned to Graykit, "So...Can you show me the rock? I want to get in out of the ground before any others get hurt." she explained. The small kit nodded as he dashed to the fresh-kill pile, and showed the silver she-cat the blood painted rock. Sparrowheart winced as she saw it, "How long has this been here?" she wondered to herself as she wrapped her teeth around the rock, pulling it out and taking it to her den, safely out of the way of anyone else. Graykit sat there behind her and whined, "Who am I going to play with for the rest of the day?"

Sparrowheart thought for a few minutes and smiled, "Nightkit and Shadekit should be awake by now...How about you go greet them, just no wrestling understand? You're much stronger than they are." she said. As she said that, the young kit bounced up, "Okay Sparrowheart! Bye! Thanks for helping Firekit! I'll visit him after I see his sister and brother!" he promised.

Graykit mewled with a smile, "Bye Bye!" he called as he quickly ran to the nursery, where Shadekit and Nightkit were laughing and playing with a ball of moss. Nightkit's sapphire eyes seemed to glow with excitement. She tossed the ball over her dark brown brother, "Catch it Shadekit!" she called as her brother jumped to catch it but missed, "Hey! Not fair! You can't throw it that high!" Shadekit complained as he tackled his sister.

The long furred gray tom meowed, "Be careful! Firekit got hurt that way!" he warned, worried another kit would get hurt in front of him. Featherstorm stood up, "Firekit's hurt!?" she exclaimed, rushing out of the den before Graykit could say anything. Shadekit walked up to Graykit...You smell like my brother...who're you?" he asked, scenting the new cat in front of him. Nightkit nodded, "Yea! Who are you?"

"My name is Graykit!" he exclaimed happily, "Im friends with Firekit, your brother." the tom explained.

"Who's Firekit?" They both asked in union

"Your brother, he's hurt though, so Sparrowheart said to leave him alone." Graykit explained, feeling like a smart apprentice.

The kits stopped asking questions as he smiled, "Anything else you need to ask me kits?" Graykit said, acting like a know-it-all. Nightkit and Shadekit looked at the taller kit, "Nah, we're fine." they said in union again. Graykit sighed and yawned, as the moon started rising the kits yawned as well, "Can you play with us tomorrow too?" Shadekit asked the taller tom. Graykit smiled as nodded, "Sure thing, maybe Firekit can play with us too." he said, hoping it was true.

"I'm going to bed!" Nightkit announced loudly.

Shadekit laughed, "I will too!"

"Can I sleep with you two tonight? Mother and Father are out on patrol." he explained slightly sad.

The kits nodded and smiled, "Come on!"

Graykit looked at the kits and lied in their nest with them, slowly closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting The Family

Chapter 4

Firekit stirred as the bright sun of the morning pushed it's way through the brambles of the medicine cat's den; shining on the sleeping kit's closed eyes. The ginger tom blinked open his illuminating green eyes as they shined in the sunlight. With a hefty yawn and a great stretch, the kit was on all four paws, standing. The back of Firekit's pelt still stained crimson red from the events of the previous day

Firekit's first day in the world, in ThunderClan was spent meeting his clan members, which included his new friend Graykit. As well as playing a game with his new friend. As the game went on the two small ones got in a play-style wrestle, causing Firekit to be pinned, digging his back into a sharp rock planted in the ground; causing the excessive blood that stained on his back.

The green-eyed kit was jolted from his memories when a honey-smooth voice said his name, "Ah, good morning Firekit. Did you sleep well? Is your back feeling better?" The question was asked by a brown tabby she-cat with lighter flecks. She had pleasing amber eyes to go with the gentle tone that a medicine cat should have. Firekit gave a nervous smile as he looked at the ThunderClan medicine cat, "O-Oh! Morning Sparrowheart! I...Um...Slept fine! How was your sleep?" he asked

"My night was filled with starry dreams, now, I believe I asked this first. How's your back?" she asked, slightly worried, hoping it still didn't hurt. She eyed the injury as Firekit answered, "Huh?" he looked at his blood stained back, then turned back to her, "Oh! It doesn't feel as bad as it did yesterday!" he said with a truly grateful smile. Sparrowheart smiled softly and nodded, "Well that's a relief," she began, "Now, before I dismiss you, make sure you go the nursery, nowhere else. You need to lie down and let your back heal. NO rough-housing!" she ordered.

"I won't!" Firekit vowed as his shining eyes gleamed into her amber ones. With slight help from Sparrowheart, the two walked across the Thunderclan camp, it was much more lively than it was the day before. Stonestar and Darkclaw were talking in front of the leaders den, warriors in pairs or in small bunches of three were scattered about, talking about the day and clan gossip; apprentices were all by their den, talking; as Graykit and Shadekit were outside the nursery, tossing around a small moss ball.

As they neared the center of camp, the medicine cat that he was leaning on smiled and asked, "Would you like me to walk you all the way to the den?"

"N-No, I think I can manage," he said with a smile back.

Firekit left Sparrowheart's soft pelt, quickly padding towards the nursery to talk with Graykit and his brother. Shadekit stopped playing as he saw the ginger kit pad towards him. The moss ball flew past him and Graykit whined, "You're supposed to catch it!" The friend that Firekit had met yesterday stopped whining as he saw him. "Firekit!" he exclaimed, running towards him, "You okay?" he asked, "I'm sooo sorry...!" he apologized without giving Firekit a chance to speak.

Shadekit put his black tail on Graykit's mouth hushing him, "You're Firekit?" he asked cocking his head to the side, observing his brother that he hadn't seen yet. The green-eyed tom nodded, "Sure am!" he said with a smile. Shadekit smiled and nearly tackled his brother, "You're my brother!" he exclaimed, "Momma! Nightkit! Firekit is awake!" he said, looking at the nursery entrance, where Featherheart and Nightkit padded out. Featherheart let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank StarClan you're okay..." she said with a smile. Firekit smiled at his mother, nuzzling against her front leg, "I'm fine Mama!" he exclaimed with a warm smile.

Featherheart looked at the small kit that was nuzzling her, and saw the huge blood stain, "Are you sure you're okay...? That looks like it hurts." His mother asked worried. The ginger tom shrugged, "It doesn't hurt that bad, Sparrowheart said I needed to stay in the nursery until the wound was fully healed!" he said, reciting the medicine cat's words. The silver queen nodded, "Then go inside and get some rest...It's nap time anyway." she mewled, nudging her other son and Graykit inside, "Take a nap you four, then you can play." she promised

Nightkit was already inside, her gleaming green eyes shone as the other kits walked in, "Graykit, Shadekit!" she greeted, "Who's that?" the she-kit asked, glancing at Firekit. Shadekit spoke proudly, "This is your other brother! It's Firekit!" he introduced. The black kit stood up and walked over to her brother, "You don't look like Mother or Father...Or any of us, are you SURE he's our brother?" she asked, looking towards Shadekit. This time it was Graykit who spoke up, "I know it is! He was the first one to open his eyes!" the yellow-eyed tom said.

The she-kit didn't object Graykit at all, she just smiled, "Oh! Okay then!" Nightkit padded back over to her nest and laid down, "C'mon you three, the sooner we sleep, the sooner we can go out and play!" she exclaimed happily. Shadekit ran over and laid next to his sister without question. As Graykit went over to his lonely nest, Nightkit spoke up, "Here, come sleep next to me!" she said. Graykit looked at her with a happy smile and happily obliged.

_"This is my family...Nightkit...A she-kit with black fur and green eyes like mine. And Shadekit...A dark gray cat with eyes like Father...Blue..."_ Firekit smiled, _"This is my home..."_


	6. Chapter 5: Troublemaker Planning

It had been five moons since Firekit's accident. The large blood stain on his back was nearly gone, and he was free to roam around the camp as he pleased. Nightkit grew and got more calm and collected as she grew as Shadekit simply grew too close to Graykit, making Shadekit very loud and drastic. Firekit had grown very close to Graykit in the time they had spent together. Including the moon he had to stay in the nursery and not go anywhere, Graykit would come in and sit with him, telling stories and playing fun, lazy games. The orange tom stretched as he padded out of the nursery. The scratchy voice of the ThunderClan tom startled him, "Good morning Firekit, how'd you sleep?" he asked. As he quickly turned his head he saw the large black tom walk towards him, it was Darkclaw, Graykit's father. Mosspelt followed closely behind with a chuckle, "Oh! You scared the poor thing!" she exclaimed with a teasing giggle.

Darkclaw chuckled as well and apologized for the sudden greeting. Firekit shook his head quickly, "Oh no! Don't worry about it! You just startled me!" he mewled chuckling. The tortoiseshell she-cat smiled, "You know, I think I saw Graykit playing with Waterpaw, why don't you go look for him?" Her amber eyes glistened in the morning sun light. Firekit couldn't help but smile, "Thank you Mosspelt! I'll see you later! Good-bye Darkclaw!" he mewled as he dashed off twords the elders den. Where Graykit and a white she-cat were listening to Skycloud talking about a kittypet who wandered into the territory.

"Firekit!" The ginger tom's name was called by his best friend as he dashed over, sitting next to Graykit with a smile, "Morning Graykit, What're you doing?" he asked, looking at the elder. Skycloud answered, "I just told young Waterpaw and Graykit a tale of how a kittypet once wandered into our territory and how my mentor and I chased it away," Skycloud rasped with a smile. Graykit twitched his ears, "Yea! It was amazing, Skycloud told us how the kittypet was as strong as a warrior! Doesn't that sound cool!?" The gray kit exclaimed with a smile. The emerald eyed kit didn't speak but was fascinated by the abridged tale. Before he had a chance to ask any questions, Skycloud spoke. "Now, I need some rest, can you kits leave me be?" he asked, yawning and lying down in his mossy nest.

Waterpaw nodded and turned around, "Bye Graykit," she mewed as she walked away. Graykit called back a good-bye to the apprentice as he turned around, walking in a different direction that she went it. Firekit followed with happy thoughts, "A few more sunrises Graykit! Then we get to be apprentices just like Waterpaw!" The long furred tom smiled, "Maybe we could become apprentices sooner!" he suggested. Firekit looked at his friend, "What? What do you mean by that?" The young ginger tom was curious to what his friend was thinking, he wanted to be an apprentice sooner? Graykit gave a smirk as he mewled simply, "Let's go out and catch something! Then your father will HAVE to make us apprentices early!" he exclaimed loudly. "Wait what? Leave camp!? That's against the code! We might get in even more trouble and we might not get to be apprentices at all!" he worried.

Graykit gave a casual sneer, "Well we wont! Stonestar would be proud! C'mon! It'll be easy! Waterpaw taught me the basics of hunting while you were dozing off in the nursery earlier! Pretty please!?" he whined. Nightkit padded up mewling, "You idiots, what's going to happen if it rains, and you get lost, who's going to find you? A fox or a badger, maybe a hawk; who knows. I agree with Firekit, it's a bad idea." she said bluntly. Firekit backed up his gray fuzzy friend, "I never said it was a bad idea! I'm just worried what would happen if we got in trouble rather then being congratulated..." he mewled. Nightkit rolled her eyes, "Whatever, but I want to come too. You idiots will need help getting back here." she stated

The gray tom laughed, "Alright let's go! I heard from Skycloud how theres a secret exit behind the apprentice's den! Let's get going!" He called, marching. Nightkit hissed at hit him on the head with her tail, "Idiot! Wait!" she pointed to the cats leaving, "Sunhigh patrol, let's wait until they return." she explained. Graykit flattened his ears, "How come Miss Know-It-All?" The black she-kit hissed at him, "Because! If they're wandering about the forest, they'll catch out scent sooner or later! So If we leave the moment they return, it'll take a while for anyone to scent us! Which gives us more time!" she explained, getting annoyed at Graykit's incompetence, "Idiot..." she hissed under her breath.

Firekit sat there, watching the two bicker, "Um...You two? I have a feeling this is important. Graykit's the only one of us who knows how to hunt...So...Should we? Like...Learn?" he asked looking at his friend, then at his sister. Nightkit coughed, "Well...That...That may not be such a bad course of action...Graykit? Would you teach us?" she asked, apologizing sweetly.

"Why?" He said, almost instantaneously after his retort he mewled, "Just kidding, unlike a certain Know-It-All, I'll be kind and teach you both!" with an anticipated smile. Nightkit did her best to hold back a baneful retort and just nodded as Graykit got in a pretty decent hunting crouch. Nightkit, being as flawless as she always was, picked up the technique with no issues whatsoever.

Firekit on the other paw, was having a few issues, every time he had tried, Nightkit corrected something he was doing wrong. "Oh your rump is too high","Stick your tail down","Idiot! Move slowly and quietly!". Firekit eventually got it as perfect as Nightkit did. Just in time, because as they finished they're little 'training session' the Sunhigh patrol came back. Graykit smiled at Nightkit and Firekit, "Alright! Let's go!" he whispered, dashing over to the apprentice's den. The other two kits slightly behind him.

No apprentices were in at the moment, they were all out training or doing chores. Graykit was relieved as he walked in the apprentice den, "It should be right...over..." he padded around the wall of the den. He soon found a small hole, "Here!" he said, crawling through it. Nightkit followed, "Idiot! Wait for me!" The ginger tom hesitated, but soon followed, nervous to see the entire forest for the first time.


	7. Chapter 6: Sparrowpaw and the Thunderpat

"You idiot!" Nightkit exclaimed, glaring and hissing and Graykit. Firekit sighed as his sister yelled at his best friend. "How am 'I' the idiot here!? You're the stupid fur ball who wasn't paying attention!" Graykit retorted. After leaving camp in secret to go hunting, they had soon gotten lost in the big world that they lived in. They had past a large tree and a big hollow filled with dirt and sand. Firekit looked around, curious. Ignoring the two cat's bickering. He soon wandered off, only to get caught by his sister, "Firekit! Where are you going!?" she exclaimed, running over to cut him off. Firekit opened up his mouth to answer when Graykit did it for him, "He doesn't have to listen to you! He probably has the right idea! We should wander around and try to find our way back to camp!" he said.

Nightkit and Graykit both forgot the reason that the three of them left in the first place, to find prey. Although neither of them would hush long enough so all the prey was probably scared off. Firekit looked at the two, "Nightkit, Graykit? Maybe we should just keep walking...I think Graykit's idea is a good one." he said, agreeing with his friend. Nightkit hissed, "No! That's a mouse-brained idea! We should stay here until someone comes to rescue us!"

"No! What happens when they find us!? We'll get into trouble and might not get to be apprentices!" Graykit rose a compelling argument. "Th...That's true..." Nightkit said, softly beginning to agree with Graykit. "Fine! But if we get discovered, we tell them that I only came along because Firekit did!" she exclaimed.

Graykit rolled his eyes and began to follow Firekit. The ginger tom looked back and saw his friend and sister following him. As they walked, a stench filled the air. "Yuck! What's that stench!?" Nightkit exclaimed, wrinkling her nose. Graykit's nose was wrinkled as well, "It's disgusting!" he agreed.

Firekit scented the air to see what his friends were reacting to. What he scented seemed like a mixture of dirt, and a foul creature. He nodded in agreement, "It smells awful..." he said in pure disgust. As they continued to walk forward, the came across a large, black pavement. "What is this...?" Firekit said, walking onto it.

The three kits wandered to the center of huge path. Soon, they all heard a loud noise coming from up the path. As they turned to see the source of the loud...roar they saw two very bright lights getting bigger. "Wh..What's that...?" Firekit said as he couldn't move, mesmerized by the lights. Graykit and Nightkit didn't move either, "I dunno...but it sure looks pretty..." Graykit smiled as the roaring got louder and the lights got brighter. The three kits were snapped out of their little trance by a voice from the other side of the path, "Get off of that!" the voice called.

The voice startled the three as they all looked over. The cat didn't look that much older than the ThunderClan kits. He ran over and led them off, "Hey! What's the big idea!?" Nightkit hissed, "Who do you think you're ordering around! I'm Stonestar's only daughter for StarClan's sake!" she growled. The older tom shook his head and ignored her, "What are you kits doing out of camp? Also...Why were you playing on the Thunderpath! One of you...No ALL of you could have been killed by that monster!" he scolded. "Monster?" Firekit questioned, "What's that?" he asked again, his curiosity of the forest now at it's peak. As if on cue, a huge monster whizzed past them. It was big and black, with four, shining black rocks that spun around fast.

"That's a monster. They don't stop for anyone, no kits, no queens, no leader." he warned, "They'll crush you underneath the big rocks they use to go." he explained. "Now. My name is Sparrowpaw, who are you three?" he asked.

"I'm Graykit! This is Nightkit, and her brother and my best friend Firekit!" Graykit introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. And...Well...Thank you for saving my life..." Nightkit said, with a blush and feeling awkward. Sparrowpaw shrugged it off, "It's fine, you kit's didn't know any better." he said sympathetically, "But that raises the question...Why were you out here in the first place?" he turned to Firekit for an answer. Firekit had stayed silent ever since the tom had saved them. He looked up into the blue eyes of the black ShadowClan apprentice, "Well...Um...We have a few more sunrises until we become warriors...and...I figured it would make us apprentices faster if we brought home some fresh kill..." he explained, taking the blame.

Sparrowpaw sighed, "It's okay, I did the same thing as a kit, but I got caught and punished...Here...Let's get you kits home before you worry certain cats." He said, implying Stonestar as he looked at Firekit and Nightkit. "But don't worry, as long as you promise not to sneak out again, I won't tell anyone." he smiled down at them.

Nightkit sighed in relief, "Thank StarClan...Father would have delayed our apprentice ceremonies..."

"I promise..." Firekit said with a nod.

"As do I," Nightkit mewled.

"I do too!" Graykit chimed in.

"Then let's get you home." Sparrowpaw smiled as he took the lead.

The black ShadowClan tom soon got them at the secret exit where they had left, explaining along the way that he and his mentor had come here for help once. That's how he knew where the camp was located. "Here you are. As promised, I won't tell a soul. You three keep your promises and never sneak out until you're apprentices!" he said with a smile, turning around, "I'll see you kits at the Gatherings!" he said as he ran off the way they came. Graykit smiled, "He was kind! For a ShadowClan cat!" he complimented Sparrowpaw as he left."Not bad looking either." Nightkit joked.

"Falling for ShadowClan toms are you?" Graykit asked, teasing her

"You're just jealous that he is better than you!"

"He is not!"

"Is too!" Nightkit giggled a bit as she edged Graykit on.  
Firekit stayed silent, "C...Can we go inside...I'm cold..." he shivered, turning and walking into the sleeping ThunderClan camp. Nightkit and Graykit soon followed.

****  
MY DEVIANTART IS ASilverFlame  
I post more stuff there then here, I can't stress that enough X3


	8. Chapter 7: New Mentors 3

Stonestar rose to the top of the highrock. "Let all cats old enough to eat their own prey, gather here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" The ThunderClan leader's voice echoed through the camp. All the ThunderClan cats soon gathered underneath the highrock as told. The clan members left a small space in between the rock and the crowd.

Stonestar looked over his clan. His deputy, Darkclaw was behind him. The gray deputy mumbled something to his leader. The darker gray leader nodded as he called yet again, "Nightkit, Shadekit, Graykit, and Firekit! Come forward!" The leader couldn't help but smile down at his two sons and daughter, who were becoming apprentices at long last. Darkclaw mustered up a small smirk of proudness at his son, Graykit.

The four kits, all calm and collected for a change walked in front of the highrock, looking up at Stonestar and Darkclaw with ambitious, excited, anxious eyes. Stonestar spoke again, "Do you four kits promise to listen and respect your new mentors as much as you would me? No matter who they are?" he asked them

"Yes Stonestar." Firekit and Nightkit said in union.

"Yes." Graykit answered simply, eyeing Firekit with a smile.

"Of course!" exclaimed Shadekit, he could hardly contain all his excitement.

"Then by the powers StarClan has given me..." Stonestar began, "Shadekit, you will be known as Shadepaw until you earn your warrior name. Thunderheart, you're a calm and collected warrior with much experience. These traits help you defend your clan with pride and loyalty. I hope you pass these magnificent traits of yours to Shadepaw."

Shadepaw couldn't help but bounce over to Thunderheart, touching noses with his new mentor.

"Nightkit, from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be called, Nightpaw. Darkclaw, you're a young, strong, and wise warrior, pass on what you have learned to young Nightpaw here." Stonestar continued. Darkclaw nodded once before gracefully jumping down from the highrock in front of Nightpaw. The gray deputy touched noses softly with his new apprentice, they both gave a light smile at one another.

"Graykit, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Graypaw." Stonestar looked around, looking for a fitting mentor for the young apprentice. He met a pair of blue eyes in the crowd and smiled. "Moonflame." he called. A black tom with gray paws and blue eyes stepped out, before Moonflame could say a single word, Stonestar continued on, "You shall be a fine mentor to Graypaw. You are the newest warrior and has not trained an apprentice as of yet. That changes today. I taught you what it means to be a warrior. The loyalty, wisdom, and courage that I passed on to you; I hope you pass on to young Graypaw as well." he said with a smile. The young warrior nodded with a surprised, but happy smile, "Thank you Stonestar, I wont let you down." he triumphantly said. Moonflame padded to Graypaw, touching his nose softly with his new apprentice. Graypaw shot Firekit a glance of excitement as he stood by his brand new mentor.

Firekit had not been given a mentor, and his father stayed silent on top of the highrock. The clan began to stir uncomfortably,

"Is Firekit not getting a mentor?"

"Maybe he did something wrong!"

"Maybe Stonestar doesn't think he's ready to be trained yet! I mean...Do you remember the accident with the sharp stone? The scar is still there!"

The clan gossiped in whisper and mumbles, all eyes on Firekit now. The ginger tom's ears flattened as he felt his heart pump faster out of nervousness. Stonestar finally turned his gaze to his son, after what seemed like forever. The ThunderClan leader didn't say a word, but just stared into his son's eyes. After another short while, Stonestar finally spoke, "Firekit, you shall now be known as...Firepaw..." he said, "However, I'm having a difficult time choosing a mentor for you. I will decide tomorrow. Clan dismissed." The gray leader said cooly as he turned around and walked down, walking into his den without another word..

As the clan dispersed, Firepaw stayed there, in sadness and in shock of what had just happened. All the warriors, queens, and apprentices all returned to their normal duties. Darkclaw took Nightpaw for some easy battle training. While Thunderheart took Shadepaw on a border patrol of the Thunderpath. The only three cats left in the clearing were Firepaw, Graypaw, and Moonflame. The gray apprentice looked up as his mentor, "Moonflame...Is it okay if-"

Moonflame cut him off, "Of course it is. Invite Firepaw to the tour of the territory!" he said with a soft smile at the young apprentices. Graypaw skipped over to the mentor-less ginger kit and said with a huge grin, "Hey Firepaw!" he exclaimed. Firepaw looked over at his friend, "Hey...Um...You should go with Moonflame, I don't want to be a burden, maybe I'll go to Sparrowheart and ask her if I can help with something..." he chuckled sadly. "I'm pretty sure Waterpaw has something to do as well...I'll...See you later..." he said, standing up and walking towards the medicine cat den where Waterpaw and Sparrowheart resided.

Graypaw smiled and cut him off, "Not a chance! Moonflame said you could come with me and him!" He said excitedly. The emerald eyed apprentice smiled, "R...Really!?" he said, his ears perking up as his eyes glistened with excitement. The black warrior in the distance called, "Come on you two! It's already getting late!" Moonflame said with a smile. Graypaw smiled, "Let's go!"

"Yea!" Firepaw smiled as he followed his friend and Moonflame out of camp. This was Firepaw and Graypaw's second time leaving camp, even if no one else but Nightpaw knew that. Moonflame took them a small ways away from camp. Soon they reached a large hollow piece of ground. Graypaw looked down into it, "Whoa...! What IS this...?" He asked, looking at his mentor.

Moonflame began explaining, "This is the Sandy Hollow, where the mentors teach their apprentices battle training." he said, looking down at Firepaw, making sure he was understanding. Firepaw nodded and Graypaw did as well, they both understood well what it was. "Alright, next is the Sunningrocks and then we'll head home, I promise I'll show you more of the territory tomorrow." he said, glancing at the apprentices for a reaction.

Firepaw smiled, "Alright! I'd love to come with you two again! It was really fun!" he said excitedly as he followed the gray-pawed warrior. Graypaw was in the back, after a while of small conversation he spoke, "I smell...something...um..."

"Fishy?" Moonflame asked

"Yea..." Firepaw agreed.

"That's because..." Moonflame led them out through some bushes and onto flat rocks that overlaid the riverbed. The stones were warm under their pads, "This is the Sunningrocks." Moonflame smiled as he watched the apprentices. Graypaw and Firepaw purred as the warm stones burned it's way into their pads. "It's so warm!" Firepaw exclaimed.

Moonflame nodded, "This is Sunningrocks, the last bit of our territory between RiverClan. The river itself is the border, that's probably why it smells like fish." he explained. Firepaw nodded in understanding, he soon felt a chill down his spine as he and Graypaw shivered. The mentor observed this and smiled, "Alright...It's getting chilly, let's get you two home." he said, turning around and leading them off. Graypaw quickly followed with a nod as he got colder.

Firepaw simply looked over the river, staring into RiverClan's territory. He didnt follow and instead, walked towards the rushing currents of the border. The ginger apprentice noticed small stepping stones leading to the other side of the river, "I wonder...What's RiverClan like compared to ThunderClan...?" he asked himself, jumping to the first stepping stone, then to the second. As he jumped to the third, he slipped, landing back first into the freezing water. He hit his back on the bottom of the shallow part of the river, reopening his back wound from when he was a kit. The force knocked the breath out of him as he fell into the darkness of unconsciousness. Blood mixed in with the river, flowing with the current as the small apprentice was taken along the rushing water.


	9. Chapter 8: Adderpaw

"Hey...Are you awake? Come on, wake up!" There was a smooth tone as Firepaw was shaken constantly. The small ginger apprentice coughed up a bit of water before opening his eyes to see a large brown tabby apprentice with green eyes staring back at him. The apprentice sighed, "Thank StarClan. It would be a shame if a brand new apprentice lost his life so early." he stated with a purr. The ThunderClan tom coughed a bit more before rising to meet the gaze of this new scent. The apprentice was nearly twice his size, much more bulky with some scars on his side.

"W-Who're you?" Firepaw asked, locking his emerald gaze with this new apprentice's. The fish-scented tom replied with a soft voice, "Relax first, you nearly drowned, you're lucky there was a lot of cobwebs to keep that nasty gash from bleeding out." he mewled, avoiding the question. Firepaw quickly turned his head to see his back stained red as it did when he was a kit, the wound had re-opened. This RiverClan apprentice did a good job wrapping the cobwebs tight so it could soak up the blood.

"As for your previous question, my name is Adderpaw, the apprentice of Hawkstar; leader of RiverClan." he said, the newly introduced Adderpaw seemed to be boasting. Firepaw decided to boast as well, "Well MY father is Stonestar! Leader of ThunderClan." he stuck out his tongue like a kit. He realized how Adderpaw knew he was a new apprentice, it was obvious, he had kept acting like a kit. The ginger tom looked up at Adderpaw, "Well...Thank you for saving me." he nodded in thanks, "I really should get home...it's moon high..." He observed before freezing in realization, "I've been unconscious for this long!?" he exclaimed, shocked. The new ThunderClan apprentice started pacing, worried about how he would cross the river.

"Yea...I thought you would never wake up. You know, if you need help getting across the river, I can help you." he said with a warm smile. Firepaw stopped pacing and looked at the much larger apprentice with a smile, "Really?" he asked. Adderpaw nodded and laid on his stomach, "Here, climb on." he purred. The ginger apprentice grew warm with embarrassment as he mewled, "A-Are you sure...?" he asked quietly, for a reason that Firepaw didn't know, he was greatly embarrassed by this.

"Of course, climb up." Adderpaw urged. With flattened ears, Firepaw climbed on, his soft tummy rubbing against the RiverClan tom's muscular back. The ginger tom purred softly as Adderpaw stood. "Hold on tight." he warned. Firepaw wrapped his paws around Adderpaw's underbelly as the bigger apprentice walked into the water, wading, then swimming across it with the small apprentice on his back. The reached the Sunningrocks on the other side and Adderpaw let him down; only Firepaw's paws were wet and Adderpaw smiled warmly per usual. "I'll see you around." he mewed, swimming back before Firepaw even had a chance to thank him.

As the Riverclan apprentice walked into his side of the territory, he looked back at Firepaw with a smile, "It was nice meeting you! We'll meet again soon!" Adderpaw called, disappearing into the bushes. Firepaw smiled as he looked down at the ground softly. He turned around and made his way across the Sunningrocks into the forest, following the stale scent of Graypaw and Moonflame, eventually reaching home.

Once he walked into the clearing, the camp was in panic as they saw him, Sparrowheart, the pretty medicine cat ran up to him quickly as she saw his wound, "Firepaw! What happened!?" she exclaimed, quickly leading him past the crowd of worried cats into her den where Stonestar was waiting. The gray leader seemed to be anxiously waiting there for Firepaw's return, he hissed at his son, "Where have you been? I'll have to call back Moonflame and Graypaw soon because they went out searching for you!" he mewled, obviously feeling a mixture of anger and worry.

Firepaw flattened his ears, "I...I''m sorry father…" he mewled quietly, looking at his paws. Stonestar continued to scold him, "Not to mention your mother was on a frantic worry when you didn't come home!" The ginger apprentice stayed silent; he didn't know how to respond to his father's scolding, he had never been in trouble before. He spoke, "It...It's not my fault...I just fell into the river...I...I would have died if it hadn't been for Adderpaw-"

"Who's Adderpaw?" Stonestar demanded almost immediately. The question rushed Firepaw off guard, "E..Excuse me?" he asked, not catching the question fast enough. Stonestar hated to repeat himself, "Who. Is. Adderpaw?" he asked slower, almost making fun of his son. "Adderpaw's a senior RiverClan apprentice. He saw me in the river and helped me out. When I cut my back on a stone in the river, he patched it up and made sure I got home okay." Firepaw explained like it was no big deal.

Before long, Sparrowheart decided to speak up, "Um...Stonestar, if what he says is true, I should probably check his back wound. Adderpaw may be a senior apprentice, but he's no medicine cat, let me check up on Firepaw before you continue any further." she advised her leader. The older gray tom huffed before standing, "After you're done, come speak with me in my den." he said to Firepaw as he rose; leaving the medicine cat's den in a storm.

Firepaw kept his ears flat as she removed the cobwebs that Adderpaw had put on. Crickets and other night creatures could be heard in the silence. The clan had calmed down and everyone was sleeping, apart from Stonestar, Firepaw, and Sparrowheart. As she finished she mewled softly, "You should have known better than to jump on the stepping stones and cross the border." she said with a teasing soft smile. The emerald eyes of the apprentice sparkled with anxiety, "Y...You saw that…?" Firepaw asked with a coy smile.

"I did." The pretty tabby mewed, "I was running down the river, worrying for you. When I caught up, I saw Adderpaw dragging you out and helping you. To be honest, he seemed more worried than I was!" she toyed around. Firepaw tried to imagine what had happened between him and Adderpaw as he was unconscious. He imagined the battle-scarred RiverClan cat struggling to wake him, scared like a mother would be for her kits. He let out a small mrow of laughter. Before the injured apprentice could say any more Sparrowheart told him to go see his father like he was ordered to.

Firepaw simply nodded and walked out of the medicine cat's den with a smile. He looked up at the sky, the moon was nearly full and the navy blue sea in the sky was scattered with stars. Firepaw walked to the leader's den which lies at the base of Highrock.. 'Father…?" he asked, sticking his head into the den. Stonestar was sitting on his nest, waiting. "Took you long enough." he said quickly. Firepaw opened his mouth to form an excuse but his father yet again cut him off, "I expect you to be more punctual , obedient, and loyal while my apprentice."

"Y-Your apprentice?" Firepaw exclaimed, unable to hide his surprise that his father. the leader of ThunderClan, was going to be his mentor. The gray tom nodded, "Tomorrow we will begin border patrols and hunting, the day after; battle training with your brother." he informed. Firepaw began to get annoyed, he was about to open his mouth to speak when his father continued, "Now, get to bed, I'm waking you early to go on the dawn border patrol." he informed edging his son away with his paw.

Firepaw took a moment to absorb what just happened before nodding, "Oh-Okay...I'll see you…"  
"Bright and early tomorrow morning." Stonestar grumbled as he tried to get some sleep. The small blood stained tom nodded, "Yea...Tomorrow morning…" he said as he walked out of his father's den and into the apprentice den. There were no free nests, but Graypaw had scooted over so much that he seemed he was waiting. Firepaw nudged Graypaw with a sheathed claw and mewed, "Where...Um...Where do I sleep…?" he asked. The gray apprentice chuckled, "You'll have to make your own nest tomorrow, but you can share mine." he offered. Firepaw felt his pelt grow warm with embarrassment as he nodded, "T-Thanks…" he muttered as he curled up next to his best friend Graypaw, and falling asleep; thinking of what tomorrow would bring.

"Hey...Are you awake? Come on, wake up!" There was a smooth tone as Firepaw was shaken constantly. The small ginger apprentice coughed up a bit of water before opening his eyes to see a large brown tabby apprentice with green eyes staring back at him. The apprentice sighed, "Thank StarClan. It would be a shame if a brand new apprentice lost his life so early." he stated with a purr. The ThunderClan tom coughed a bit more before rising to meet the gaze of this new scent. The apprentice was nearly twice his size, much more bulky with some scars on his side.

"W-Who're you?" Firepaw asked, locking his emerald gaze with this new apprentice's. The fish-scented tom replied with a soft voice, "Relax first, you nearly drowned, you're lucky there was a lot of cobwebs to keep that nasty gash from bleeding out." he mewled, avoiding the question. Firepaw quickly turned his head to see his back stained red as it did when he was a kit, the wound had re-opened. This RiverClan apprentice did a good job wrapping the cobwebs tight so it could soak up the blood.

"As for your previous question, my name is Adderpaw, the apprentice of Hawkstar; leader of RiverClan." he said, the newly introduced Adderpaw seemed to be boasting. Firepaw decided to boast as well, "Well MY father is Stonestar! Leader of ThunderClan." he stuck out his tongue like a kit. He realized how Adderpaw knew he was a new apprentice, it was obvious, he had kept acting like a kit. The ginger tom looked up at Adderpaw, "Well...Thank you for saving me." he nodded in thanks, "I really should get home...it's moon high..." He observed before freezing in realization, "I've been unconscious for this long!?" he exclaimed, shocked. The new ThunderClan apprentice started pacing, worried about how he would cross the river.

"Yea...I thought you would never wake up. You know, if you need help getting across the river, I can help you." he said with a warm smile. Firepaw stopped pacing and looked at the much larger apprentice with a smile, "Really?" he asked. Adderpaw nodded and laid on his stomach, "Here, climb on." he purred. The ginger apprentice grew warm with embarrassment as he mewled, "A-Are you sure...?" he asked quietly, for a reason that Firepaw didn't know, he was greatly embarrassed by this.

"Of course, climb up." Adderpaw urged. With flattened ears, Firepaw climbed on, his soft tummy rubbing against the RiverClan tom's muscular back. The ginger tom purred softly as Adderpaw stood. "Hold on tight." he warned. Firepaw wrapped his paws around Adderpaw's underbelly as the bigger apprentice walked into the water, wading, then swimming across it with the small apprentice on his back. The reached the Sunningrocks on the other side and Adderpaw let him down; only Firepaw's paws were wet and Adderpaw smiled warmly per usual. "I'll see you around." he mewed, swimming back before Firepaw even had a chance to thank him.

As the Riverclan apprentice walked into his side of the territory, he looked back at Firepaw with a smile, "It was nice meeting you! We'll meet again soon!" Adderpaw called, disappearing into the bushes. Firepaw smiled as he looked down at the ground softly. He turned around and made his way across the Sunningrocks into the forest, following the stale scent of Graypaw and Moonflame, eventually reaching home.

Once he walked into the clearing, the camp was in panic as they saw him, Sparrowheart, the pretty medicine cat ran up to him quickly as she saw his wound, "Firepaw! What happened!?" she exclaimed, quickly leading him past the crowd of worried cats into her den where Stonestar was waiting. The gray leader seemed to be anxiously waiting there for Firepaw's return, he hissed at his son, "Where have you been? I'll have to call back Moonflame and Graypaw soon because they went out searching for you!" he mewled, obviously feeling a mixture of anger and worry.

Firepaw flattened his ears, "I...I''m sorry father…" he mewled quietly, looking at his paws. Stonestar continued to scold him, "Not to mention your mother was on a frantic worry when you didn't come home!" The ginger apprentice stayed silent; he didn't know how to respond to his father's scolding, he had never been in trouble before. He spoke, "It...It's not my fault...I just fell into the river...I...I would have died if it hadn't been for Adderpaw-"

"Who's Adderpaw?" Stonestar demanded almost immediately. The question rushed Firepaw off guard, "E..Excuse me?" he asked, not catching the question fast enough. Stonestar hated to repeat himself, "Who. Is. Adderpaw?" he asked slower, almost making fun of his son. "Adderpaw's a senior RiverClan apprentice. He saw me in the river and helped me out. When I cut my back on a stone in the river, he patched it up and made sure I got home okay." Firepaw explained like it was no big deal.

Before long, Sparrowheart decided to speak up, "Um...Stonestar, if what he says is true, I should probably check his back wound. Adderpaw may be a senior apprentice, but he's no medicine cat, let me check up on Firepaw before you continue any further." she advised her leader. The older gray tom huffed before standing, "After you're done, come speak with me in my den." he said to Firepaw as he rose; leaving the medicine cat's den in a storm.

Firepaw kept his ears flat as she removed the cobwebs that Adderpaw had put on. Crickets and other night creatures could be heard in the silence. The clan had calmed down and everyone was sleeping, apart from Stonestar, Firepaw, and Sparrowheart. As she finished she mewled softly, "You should have known better than to jump on the stepping stones and cross the border." she said with a teasing soft smile. The emerald eyes of the apprentice sparkled with anxiety, "Y...You saw that…?" Firepaw asked with a coy smile.

"I did." The pretty tabby mewed, "I was running down the river, worrying for you. When I caught up, I saw Adderpaw dragging you out and helping you. To be honest, he seemed more worried than I was!" she toyed around. Firepaw tried to imagine what had happened between him and Adderpaw as he was unconscious. He imagined the battle-scarred RiverClan cat struggling to wake him, scared like a mother would be for her kits. He let out a small mrow of laughter. Before the injured apprentice could say any more Sparrowheart told him to go see his father like he was ordered to.

Firepaw simply nodded and walked out of the medicine cat's den with a smile. He looked up at the sky, the moon was nearly full and the navy blue sea in the sky was scattered with stars. Firepaw walked to the leader's den which lies at the base of Highrock.. 'Father…?" he asked, sticking his head into the den. Stonestar was sitting on his nest, waiting. "Took you long enough." he said quickly. Firepaw opened his mouth to form an excuse but his father yet again cut him off, "I expect you to be more punctual , obedient, and loyal while my apprentice."

"Y-Your apprentice?" Firepaw exclaimed, unable to hide his surprise that his father. the leader of ThunderClan, was going to be his mentor. The gray tom nodded, "Tomorrow we will begin border patrols and hunting, the day after; battle training with your brother." he informed. Firepaw began to get annoyed, he was about to open his mouth to speak when his father continued, "Now, get to bed, I'm waking you early to go on the dawn border patrol." he informed edging his son away with his paw.

Firepaw took a moment to absorb what just happened before nodding, "Oh-Okay...I'll see you…"  
"Bright and early tomorrow morning." Stonestar grumbled as he tried to get some sleep. The small blood stained tom nodded, "Yea...Tomorrow morning…" he said as he walked out of his father's den and into the apprentice den. There were no free nests, but Graypaw had scooted over so much that he seemed he was waiting. Firepaw nudged Graypaw with a sheathed claw and mewed, "Where...Um...Where do I sleep…?" he asked. The gray apprentice chuckled, "You'll have to make your own nest tomorrow, but you can share mine." he offered. Firepaw felt his pelt grow warm with embarrassment as he nodded, "T-Thanks…" he muttered as he curled up next to his best friend Graypaw, and falling asleep; thinking of what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
